


Spectre of the Woods

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character deaths (both past and present), Dual POV, Here there be devils, Listen to the warnings of old people, M/M, Medievalish theme, Mentioned intersex Naruto (not really explicit), Scene leading up to sexual assault, Slash, Time Skips, mature content, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: He's warned to stay away from the boy at all costs. He really should have listened.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 51
Kudos: 268
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	Spectre of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: While I'm still figuring out how to end one particular chapter, I figured I would finish something else in the meantime, complete yet another project I started a while back (you don't want to know how many projects I've got ongoing, it's bad)
> 
> Another medievalish themed one, what else is new? All the ones saying they love the theme: here you go, have another one LOL To the ones who've grown tired of it: I'm sorry, my mind sucks, I know.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this!

**Spectre of the Woods**

Thoughtfully, Toneri regarded the two baskets filled with chopped wood. How many times would he need to refill them with wood before the amount was enough to live comfortably through the winter?

His neighbours had warned him that winters in his new hometown could be quite tough and vicious. They had advised him to gather enough wood before winter would come and so he'd followed their advice. They had been born and raised here; they knew the best how the seasons passed by. He would be an idiot to ignore their advice. He'd rather not freeze to death during his first winter here.

He had already gone back four times to empty the baskets in the small shed built right behind his new house. How many more times would he have to travel back and forth between the woods and his home?

"Should ask them tomorrow," he muttered underneath his breath.

He wiped the sweat of his brow and stretched out the fingers of the hand wielding the axe. He was definitely starting to feel the many times he'd swung the axe up and down already.

_One more_ , he decided and placed the last block of wood of today on an old tree trunk to cleave it in half.

The dull ' _thump_ ' following the two cut halves of the wood hitting the ground was a satisfying sound and he grinned, bending down to pick them up.

As he rose up, he spotted something moving in the distance. Squinting, he realised soon that it was someone with short bright golden hair, dressed in a white tunic and what appeared to be some sort of belt. The person was too far away to properly identify them as male or female.

He was about to dismiss them, thinking it had to be someone of the village – perhaps here to collect firewood as well – when the person started twirling around, dancing to a tune only they seemed to hear.

Mesmerised he could only stand there and watch as the lithe being twirled and skipped and jumped; their movements so fluid, so smooth they appeared almost unearthly. Hands reached out to the sky as if wanting to grab it; golden spun hair glittering whenever they moved into a patch of sunlight.

He didn't know how long he stood there in fascination, but disappointment welled up in him when the person slowed down eventually, their dance coming to a stop. They bent down to pick something up – a small basket from the looks of it – and instead of returning to the path he had used to get this deep into the woods ("Don't go deeper than that clearing, you hear me?" his neighbour had told him sternly. "Otherwise you'll get lost and the gods know if you'll ever find your way back then!") – they started walking deeper into the woods.

Almost trance-like, struck by a desire he couldn't fully explain, he went after the person, wanting to get a closer look at the one who had danced so gracefully, so freely. He wanted to know who they were, how they looked like, why they didn't go back to the path like several villagers had cautioned him to do so. Didn't they live in the village? If so, where then?

There was a mini waterfall right ahead of them and he saw the person passed it on the right, disappearing from view momentarily. He quickened his stride, but when he rushed past the waterfall, he couldn't see anyone anymore.

"What the …" Confused he looked around, seeing nothing but bushes and trees as far as the eyes could see.

The trees weren't that close to each other that they could hide someone from view, so he should have still been able to see them, especially because he hadn't been that far behind. Or had he? He thought he'd been following them pretty close, actually, having walked faster than they had.

But there was nobody. It was like they had disappeared into thin air and his frown deepened.

"Odd," he murmured and after casting one last look at the scenery, he turned around and started trudging back to his baskets, mulling over the intriguing sight he'd witnessed.

He probably had been too slow after all, he figured, bending down to pick up the baskets. That explained why they had managed to disappear from view so quickly. He would have to look around the village tomorrow; a market would take place then and he might see the mysterious person there then.

Perhaps he could even invite them over to have a drink at the local pub, get to know them better.

Grinning, he marched home again, anticipation for the next day building up inside of him.

* * *

He didn't find the mysterious person at the market nor anywhere else in the village, even though he spent an entire week canvassing the place thoroughly. That confused him, because did this mean that this person was living in the woods? If so, didn't they need to come into the village to stock up on food at least?

His house was relatively close to the entrance – or exit depending on how one looked at it – and he spent the following week holed up at home, watching the road like a hawk. He sat at the window from early morning to late evening when it became so dark his eyes could no longer make out anything on the road. Yet whoever he'd seen in the woods never showed up.

Had he somehow dreamt it all then? Had he somehow fallen asleep after chopping wood and had imagined the person dancing in the distance? He didn't believe so. He was certain he'd been awake the entire time; that didn't explain why he couldn't find him or her anywhere, however. Perhaps they did live in the woods, but there was no feasible way they could sustain themselves fully with what the forest had to offer.

Both annoyed and intrigued, he found himself late on Friday evening in the local pub, figuring he could drink his frustrations away for the night. His neighbour found him at a table close to the door and sank down on the chair across from him with a low groan, rubbing his knee.

Filling his pipe, the old man regarded him with sharp eyes. "Haven't seen you for a while, was already starting to think that you'd moved away again."

"No, just stayed in my house for a while," Toneri replied and hesitated. Would Sarutobi know who the person in the woods was? If that person never came into the village as his observations seemed to indicate, it seemed unlikely that the old man would know anything about him or her, but …

"Good, my wife was already planning on cooking up a storm so she would have an excuse to check up on you," Sarutobi grunted, nodding his head when the pretty barmaid put a large mug of beer in front of him. "Thanks, love."

She grinned at him, her red hair glinting in the candle light, before she turned around and hurried back to fill more orders.

"Could I ask you something?" Toneri asked, deciding to go for it. Either the man knew about the person or he didn't.

"Sure, though I can't promise I can answer," Sarutobi chuckled. "Old I may be, but that doesn't mean I'm all knowing – at least not according to my dear wife. She of course does think she knows everything."

Toneri smiled faintly before growing serious again. "I went to collect wood two weeks ago in the forest and when I was finished, I witnessed the most peculiar thing."

"Oh? What's that?" Sarutobi asked, but wariness was seeping into his eyes now.

"A blond person, whether female or male I cannot confirm for they were too far away from me, but they looked magnificent when they danced. Alas, when I went after them, they suddenly seemed to have disappeared into thin air, so I was wondering if you - "

"Do not go looking for that boy!" Sarutobi cut him off abruptly; the pensive look on his face twisting into an odd mixture of apprehension and fear. "Whatever you do, do not follow the spectre of the woods! You see him next time you're in the forest, you ignore him, you hear me?"

"But why? He didn't strike me as a dangerous person," Toneri said baffled.

Far from it even. The boy – so it was a boy, how interesting – had looked like a small waif, too lithe to be able to do much damage to another person. Why would Sarutobi warn him from someone who looked like one burst of wind would topple them over completely?

_Spectre of the woods_ , though? That title did seem to fit the boy to a T.

Sarutobi leant across the beer stained table towards him, narrowing his eyes. "The boy himself is probably not that dangerous, I give you that," he allowed, voice so low Toneri had to strain his ears to hear him. "It's what follows that boy you need to be wary of! For that boy is marked by the devil himself, my son, and anybody coming too close to that boy does not live to tell the tale."

"The devil himself? Please," Toneri snorted, giving the other man a sceptical look. "Forgive me for not believing in such fairy tales, Sarutobi-san. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Whether you believe in the devil or not, doesn't matter," Sarutobi said curtly. "The fact remains that he exists and he's marked that boy as his own."

"If nobody lives to tell the tale, how do you know he's marked by the devil then?" Toneri questioned triumphantly, raising an eyebrow.

"Because that boy was born here in this village," Sarutobi started, pursing his lips. Taking a drag from his pipe, he continued, smoke idly escaping around them, "Grew up with a fine pair of parents, that boy did. The father was part of the guards and the mother taught the local children. But then when the boy was three, a vile thunderstorm broke out and their house went up in flames when lightning struck it. We tried to get them all out of the house on time, but the flames kept us from them."

Sarutobi paused, his eyes growing distant; old sorrow replacing the sharpness in them. "As we stood there, looking upon the flames in horror, we heard them scream. I myself, and many others who were present back then, will testify under oath that we heard the mother screaming for help, begging for anyone to save her child, even the devil himself."

Slowly his gaze found Toneri's again; his wrinkled hand curling around his beer. "I'm not a very religious man, Toneri-san, but that day changed my whole view on whatever awaits us in the afterlife. Because as soon as the mother screamed, the thunder suddenly became so loud we all had to cover our ears or risk becoming deaf. And then, right in front of our eyes, we saw the devil materialising above the burning house, sinking inside of it."

He shuddered, his mouth twisting into a grimace as if he'd tasted something foul. "The next thing we know, the fire suddenly ceased to exist as if someone had simply blown it out. The house crumbled, fell apart, and right there in the middle of it, was the boy, completely unharmed save for some soot on his face and – three lines etched into each of his cheeks. Before we could go to him, dark smoke wrapped around him and he disappeared. Since then we hear tales of travellers, claiming to have seen the boy in the forest. But if they get too close, the devil takes them. People who stood further away during those times have seen with their own eyes how the unfortunate souls are punished by the demon for daring to touch what he considers to be his."

Sarutobi stood up then, lifting his mug with beer. "Praise your lucky stars, Toneri-san, that the devil decided to show you mercy that day. But don't test fate too much and ignore the boy should you be unlucky enough to spot him again. Because next time the devil might not be in such a good mood."

With that ominous warning, the old man shuffled away, joining a group of men playing cards at the table in the centre.

"Marked by the devil, hm?" Toneri mused and scoffed, draining the last bit of his ale. Yeah, right. As if the devil really existed.

What a load of horse shit. The old man's tale sounded more like one they told all newcomers to give them a good scare. Devil or not, he was going to find that boy again, if only to finally get a good look at him.

* * *

From then on, he spent most of his time in the forest, trying to track down the elusive boy supposedly marked by the devil himself. Sometimes he thought he caught glimpses of bright blond hair from the corner of his eye or saw a dark figure dancing in the distance. Whenever he rushed in that direction, however, he ended up running in circles, losing sight of the boy before he could get too close.

It was absolutely maddening, getting tantalising glimpses of the boy but never being able to actually get a good look at him. It was as if the boy was taunting him, as if he knew Toneri was trying to catch him and decided to play a cat and mouse game with him.

The chase only made Toneri more than ever determined to find him, refusing to give up.

Old man Sarutobi shook his head every time he was outside and saw Toneri heading for the forest, tried to stop him again and again until after a month he gave up.

"You want to walk straight into bad luck, that's your prerogative, boy," Sarutobi told him wearily. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Bad luck, as if. He wasn't a fool; he didn't believe in such nonsense as the devil. He was going to prove that the whole story was merely bogus as soon as he got his hands on the blond boy.

And then, on a windy day in early November, he finally found him.

* * *

The cold air nipped at his cheeks and hands, stinging the vulnerable skin, and he huffed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat. The wind howled around him, rustling the branches of the trees violently and he looked up warily when one branch groaned just a tad too loudly, as if it was about to snap right off.

It still held against the onslaught of the wind, though, but he made sure to hurry from underneath it, not fancying being clubbed in the head by it.

If he had to hazard a guess, he supposed evening was nearing, as the sky was slowly turning darker, dimming everything. He wouldn't have too much longer anymore before he would have to turn around and go back, lest he'd be trapped in the woods once night really fell. He'd become more familiar with the woods since he started traipsing around in it day after day, but he wasn't comfortable enough yet to find his way back in the dark.

Staring up at the darkening sky, he tried to guess how much longer he had before he would need to turn around. Perhaps another half hour? That might be cutting it rather close, but as long as he was back on the main road before it turned too dark, then –

**There.**

Instantly he froze, staring in shock at the vision which greeted him not even nine feet away from him. The blond boy was there, standing with his back to him, rising up and shaking his hands dry. The boy was humming; the sound soft and melodious, almost overtaken by the noise of the bubbling water of the creek in front of him. He was only dressed in a long, white tunic; his dark blue cloak discarded on a low branch of the towering tree on their right.

The boy rubbed his hands briskly together then and turned around to grab his cloak. In doing so, he bared his face finally to Toneri, showing a pretty face with bright blue eyes, pouty red lips, and three thin dark lines on each cheek, as if someone had dragged a knife across the soft flesh.

Those bright blue eyes widened to the size of saucers when they landed on Toneri and those red lips parted in shock before the boy suddenly bolted, forgoing his cloak.

"Oh no, you don't!" Toneri immediately rushed after him, excitement firing him up. He had finally found him again!

After so long he'd finally tracked him down; there was no way he was going to let him escape now! Especially not now he knew how pretty the boy looked like. Desire thrummed in his veins, his hands itching to feel and touch the boy, wanting to know whether he felt as soft as he looked, desiring to see those gorgeous blue eyes cloud over with lust. God, the things he wanted to do with the boy once he finally had him within his grasp …

The images his mind conjured were enough to get an extra burst of speed, propelling himself forwards, never losing the boy out of his sight. There was no way in hell he would let the boy go now, not when he was finally this close to having him!

The boy rushed into an open field, most likely aiming in the direction of the waterfall which wasn't too far ahead anymore, Toneri remembered, and he pushed himself to the limit. He wasn't about to give the boy a chance to reach the waterfall, not after having lost him once before there!

With one more burst of speed he jumped up and threw himself on top of the blond boy, bringing him down to the ground. The boy gasped when the air was knocked out of his lungs and tried to scramble away, kicking with his legs; his right boot missing Toneri's hip by less than an inch.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you go now! I finally got you!" Toneri said breathlessly and roughly turned him on his back, forcefully spreading his legs and lying between them so he couldn't try to close them.

"Don't!" the boy pleaded, lashing out with his arms, but Toneri simply snatched them out of the air and slammed them to the ground, making the boy wince.

Shackling the thin wrists in his one hand, Toneri grinned, letting his gaze roam across the boy's lithe body. "You really are hard to find, aren't you? They say you've been marked by the devil, but if those marks on your face are the only signs, I'd say the devil was being pretty lazy," he leered and shoved the tunic up, exposing slender legs and a quivering belly.

His eyebrow rose up when he saw the lacy undergarment the boy was sporting, which did nothing to hide the bulge of his groin and he chuckled lowly. "The devil, hm? I think you found yourself someone who loves dressing you up like a doll, didn't you? Tell me, do you love dressing up all pretty like this?"

The boy started struggling harder, hissing and spitting at him, but it was no use when his hands were held captive against the forest floor.

His fingers hooked underneath the underwear, feeling the silkiness of the cloth, and tugged it down quickly. The boy's spread position allowed him to get a full view of everything once he was bared completely and his lips parted in surprise at what he saw.

"So that's what they meant with marked by the devil," he breathed out, his crotch stirring, and his free hand reached out.

An odd scent suddenly invaded his nostrils – fire? – and right when he looked up confused, something snatched him up and _threw him away_.

He sailed through the air and yelled out in shock when he slammed into a tree; the pain exploding in his back having him gasp for air. He pushed himself up, biting through the pain, and looked wildly around, wondering what the hell had just happened.

His blood turned to ice at the sight standing not even three feet away from him.

A tall, pale man with black blue hair and pitch black eyes gazed down upon him. He was dressed in very smart clothes, a fine ensemble of red and black, and Toneri could have easily mistaken him for a nobleman if not for the dark purple smoke exuding from him, creating some form of aura.

"Wh-wh-what the hell are you?" he stuttered, fear like he had never experienced before turning his limbs useless.

All he could do was sit there frozen, terror turning his veins into ice, as the air all around him turned oppressive, making it harder for him to breathe. It was as if someone was pressing down onto his chest, obstructing his breathing; a foul sensation which only worsened when the man stepped forwards.

"Why should I tell you who I am when it is clear that you refuse to listen?" the man said calmly, but there was a strange, unsettling unearthly lilt to his voice, as if it was coming from somewhere deep within him and around him at the same time. "After all, my bride made it more than clear that he did not wished to be touched, yet you refused to listen."

"Your – your bride?" Toneri stammered.

Movement behind the man caught his attention and he saw the blond boy scrambling upwards, tugging his tunic down and wrapping himself in a large cloak which definitely hadn't been there when he'd thrown him to the ground.

"My bride, yes," the man smiled thinly.

The smoke around him lengthened and thickened, forming some sort of arm which stretched out to the boy, cupping his left cheek. The boy closed his eyes, sighing gently.

Toneri's eyes shot back to the man in front of him, dread filling him as he realised to his horror that Sarutobi hadn't been spouting a mere tale after all. "I – I didn't know - "

Smoke clamped down around his throat tightly and he gurgled, scratching at the elusive smoke in panic as his air supply was firmly cut off.

"Do not claim to not know," the man hissed and the pitch black colour in his eyes started swirling, turning blood soaked. "I have eyes and ears everywhere and I know you have been warned! You were warned and yet you still pursued my bride, yet you still thought you had the right to defile him! You are a thief and a liar, Otsutsuki Toneri. The world has no need for the likes of you!"

Out of nowhere the man – _**the devil**_ – pulled a katana and the shiny blade was deeply embedded in Toneri's throat before he could do even so much as scream.

The very last thing he saw before darkness swept over him was glowing red eyes bending over him.

* * *

Dispassionately he watched how the body of that filthy, wretched man turned into dust; the ashes scattered by the wind growing in strength. When the last particle disappeared, he turned around and walked over to the trembling form of the boy he had claimed as his own nearly fourteen years ago.

"I'm sorry," Naruto spoke miserably, curling up even tighter in the large cloak. "I let my guard down for too long. I thought I could outrun him, but - " He stopped talking abruptly when Sasuke knelt down in front of him, cupping his face.

"You have nothing to apologise for," Sasuke stated, raising his head so that he would have to look him in the eye. "He was a vile creature I should have disposed of immediately when he tried to follow you the first time. I wrongly assumed that he would be smart and leave you be. Clearly I expected too much of him."

He studied the blond with narrowed eyes. "How far did he go?" he asked sharply.

"Pulled my undergarment down," Naruto replied, waving at his tunic. "Then you arrived and stopped him before he could go further."

"He saw you," Sasuke realised dismayed and glared at the tree against which he'd smacked that imbecile. The grass was dead now; the only evidence something had happened. Hearing what that loathsome human had seen made him wish he'd kept him alive just a little bit longer to extract further punishment.

"Humans are such worthless creatures, I do not understand how you belong to the same species," he huffed and reached forwards to pick up his bride.

"My parents weren't worthless," Naruto instantly protested as he always did whenever Sasuke uttered his displeasure about humanity.

"They were not," Sasuke agreed and smoke surrounded them as he prepared to take them back to their home. "If they were, they would never have been smart enough to make a deal with me," he finished, smirking.

The world started spinning and Naruto hid his face in Sasuke's neck, claiming he needed to do that or risk becoming sick otherwise whenever they travelled in this kind of manner. Their bedroom materialised quickly in front of them; the dark blue sheets on the bed looking so inviting he dropped Naruto on them without any warning.

The blond uttered a startled squeak, relaxing when he looked around and recognised their bedroom. He blinked at Sasuke when the man snapped his fingers, removing his clothes save for a shirt and his trousers. He would like nothing more than to remove those as well, but with his self-control teetering on the edge of snapping, he couldn't risk it. He had made a promise and he was going to keep it, even if it meant waiting one more year.

His promise didn't mention anything about not doing anything at all, however …

"What are you doing?" Naruto questioned, a shiver wrecking his body when Sasuke knelt between his legs and shoved his tunic up until his waist.

"I'm going to make you forget that filth," Sasuke said calmly, idly running his fingers up and down that smooth skin of Naruto's inner thighs; a place that was no longer a stranger to his caresses or kisses.

One of his marks still was visible in the crease where leg met hipbone and he smiled, lightly touching the reddish spot.

"Oh, but I thought it would be another year still." Those blue eyes were bright with curiosity and a hint of confusion, but there was no sign of apprehension or even fear, which intrigued the dark haired man.

"Another year before I can fully make you mine, yes," he clarified, running his index finger across the seam of the lacy undergarment Naruto had chosen to wear today. His future bride shuddered, blue eyes widening a notch and a blush colouring his cheeks a faint pink. "But that doesn't mean there aren't other ways to make you forget all about him."

He leant forwards, capturing those alluring lips in a deep kiss, eliciting a moan from the boy underneath him, as he hooked his fingers around the underwear and pulled it down slowly, leisurely almost. Naruto was already breathing quicker by the time he pulled away, their mouths parting with a wet sound, and he removed the undergarment completely, discarding it on the floor. He gripped Naruto's thighs next, pushing them up and to the sides, baring him fully.

Hungrily he took in the beautiful sight underneath him, the evidence that he had claimed this human as his when he'd been a mere child still. Proof that he was completely Sasuke's, even when the ceremony would still have to wait one more year.

"On your eighteenth birthday," he murmured, dragging his index finger down the cock rapidly thickening, over the balls to the hidden entrance his contract had created, "I will finally take you here," he pressed three fingers flat against the folds, smiling darkly when wetness glistened soon, a low keen escaping the blond, "and make you mine completely. Nobody else will ever have the pleasure of seeing you like this, I'll make sure of that."

Even if that meant killing every human on this wretched earth, he would do that, because nobody else was allowed to behold the glorious vision that was a blushing Naruto writhing underneath him, bucking his hips and begging for more.

He retracted his fingers, uttering shushing noises when Naruto whined in protest, hands shooting out to grab his shoulders.

"You want more, love?" he asked teasingly, running his fingers featherlight up and down Naruto's flushed looking cock, swiping his thumb across the head to catch the tiny droplet collecting there.

"You know I want that," Naruto huffed, but his annoyance was weakened by the stifled whine escaping him when Sasuke wrapped his hand around his cock and squeezed more firmly.

"Well then, who am I to deny you pleasure?" Sasuke asked rhetorically and laid down, keeping his hand wrapped around Naruto's cock, swiping his thumb across the head every time he moved his hand up, and using his mouth on his lower parts, lapping gently at the folds before prying them apart with his tongue.

He smiled when that made Naruto moan loudly, his body shuddering and writhing underneath his touches, pushing closer against him and withdrawing, as if the sensations were becoming too much and the poor boy didn't know how to feel anymore.

Sasuke didn't allow him to escape, however. One hand gripping slender hips firmly, he kept Naruto pressed against the bed, not allowing him to move away too much, as he licked and sucked and lapped, sliding his tongue into the wet, hot entrance while his hand moved up and down faster and faster, aided by Naruto's own lubrication.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto whimpered, his hands clenching down onto Sasuke's shoulders for a moment before fingers wrapped around thick black strands of hair, pushing his face deeper between his legs.

Sasuke had no problem obliging him and hummed, making the blond nearly shriek at the added sensation. He could practically feel the pleasure coursing through Naruto's veins, could feel his muscles tensing up, his legs shaking on either side of him as Sasuke brought him closer and closer to the height of pleasure; the fire ready to erupt any second now.

One twist of his hand, one particular harsh suck, was all that was needed for the pleasure to reach its crescent and Naruto came with a shout of his name and his hips wildly bucking; his fingers tightening in Sasuke's hair and keeping him pressed between his legs as if the blond was trying to suffocate him.

Wouldn't that be an interesting way to go?

When those fingers grew slack and hands dropped down on the bed, he rose up, licking his lips. He met a teary-eyed blue gaze and he took in the bright flush dusting Naruto's cheeks all the way down his neck to his chest appreciatively.

Running his fingers across a bright red cheek, he smiled. "You should see how beautiful you look now," he murmured and that only increased the redness even further, amusing him greatly. It fascinated him to no end that even after what had just transpired, Naruto could still grow bashful from a sincere complement.

When he laid down next to him, Naruto turned onto his side and buried himself into Sasuke's chest. Wrapping one arm around the devil's waist, Naruto muttered, "Thank you for making him disappear."

Caressing damp, blond hair, Sasuke replied, "I promised that nobody would ever harm you, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Naruto sighed contently, kissing his neck. "You did."

That vile man had come a bit too close for Sasuke's liking, however. He was going to make sure that there wouldn't be a next time anymore.

The humans in the village might refer to his bride as the spectre of the woods, but he was still the devil.

And nobody took from the devil himself.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: I have no excuse for the end scene *coughs* Except that I wanted to do something with the whole marked by the devil thing I sometimes come across when reading books, and yeah *clears throat* My mind's weird as we've already established long ago.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
